It's Only Snow
James Mason |director=David Mitton Steven Asquith (stock footage) |producer=Phil Fehrle |narrator= Michael Angelis Alec Baldwin |series=6 |series_no=6.09 |number=139 |released= * 26th September 2002 * 31st October 2002 * 21st December 2002 * 23rd January 2003 * 20th February 2004 * 28th December 2004 * 5th September 2009 |previous=A Friend in Need |next=Twin Trouble}} It's Only Snow is the ninth episode of the sixth series. Plot It is winter on the Island of Sodor. The engines do not mind the weather because they love this time of the year, especially when it is Christmas and the stations look festive due to the decorations. There is plenty of work with passengers and parcels to be delivered, no matter the weather. At Knapford Station, Edward tells the other engines that his driver said that there is more snow on the way. James, in an angry mood, says that they will soon be wearing their snowploughs and Henry says that Thomas will be enjoying it, though Thomas, also in an angry mood, tells them that he never will like it because he hates wearing his snowplough. That night, the wind is blowing and the snow is falling heavily. In the morning, Thomas has to take a Christmas Tree to the village with Toby and is very angry when he has to wear his old snowplough. The Fat Controller assures him that everyone needs to wear a snowplough during the winter. Thomas later collects the tree but on the way to the village, his snowplough runs into a rock on the track. It flies off to the side and hits a water tower, knocking it down. Thomas' driver does not think they can continue, but Thomas is determined to reach the station. He pushes the snow away as hard as he can and soon reaches the village. The villagers are very pleased with their tree. The following morning, the Fat Controller praises Thomas' bravery for taking on the snow without a snowplough and because no other snowploughs are available, Thomas is told he will have to work without a snowplough for a while, leaving him feeling very proud. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon * Percy * Duck * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Dowager Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Cyril the Fogman * Nancy * The Storyteller * The Special Visitor * One member of the Railway Board * Allicia Botti * Salty * Big Mickey Locations * Maithwaite * Maron * Lower Tidmouth * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Callan * Callan Yard * Tower Windmill * Ballahoo * The Viaduct * Brendam Docks * Toby's Branch Line * Tidmouth Bay Trivia * Stock footage from the sixth series episode A Friend in Need is used. * The working title for this episode may have been Trouble for Thomas (the US title for Thomas and the Trucks), as this was the title used in the annual adaptation of the story in 2004 and the book adaptation of the story in 2007. * The location where Thomas collected the Christmas tree was originally Brendam. Additionally, Edward's role of telling Thomas about the tree was originally going to be for Salty. The scene of Thomas collecting the tree from Brendam was seen in the song, Winter Wonderland. This version was kept in the 2004 annual adaptation of the story. * This is the only episode of a few things: ** The only sixth series episode written by James Mason, but also his first episode before writing The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop for the seventh series. ** The only time Thomas has been shown wearing a snowplough other than his blue one. ** The only appearance of Ballahoo station in the television series, however the town appears in Day of the Diesels, nine years later. * Three posters at Knapford read Allicia Botti in concert tonight at the castle. * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** The first appearance of Maron Station since the first series episode Dirty Objects and the first time it appears in its new form. ** The first appearance of Knapford Station since the fourth series episode Paint Pots and Queens. ** The first episode to use the term "winter holidays," a term that would later get criticised by Hilary Fortnam. Goofs * When Thomas and Toby are at Maithwaite, Toby's face is loose. * When Thomas and Toby arrive with the tree, the storyteller's hat is falling off and is badly damaged. * In the first scene of Thomas getting his snowplough fitted, his eyes are wonky. * When Thomas hits the water tower, he clearly derails. But when starting off again without a snowplough, he is back on the tracks. Merchandise * Thomas Engine Collection Series - Surprised Thomas with Snowplough * Books - Trouble for Thomas * Magazine stories - It's Only Snow! In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Es Solo Nieve he:זה בסך הכל שלג ja:たかがゆき pl:To Tylko Śnieg ru:Это всего лишь снег Category:Series 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video